Carlisle Brings Bella to the Dentist
by Silenceandmoods
Summary: What happens when Carlisle fines out that Bella is having a tooth ache. But there is one problem-Bella is terrified of the Dentist! How will Carlisle handle that?


**Carlisle takes Bella to the dentist **

Bella's Point of View 

I was at the Cullen's house. Edward and the rest of the family were out hunting for the weekend. Carlisle was staying with me and everything would have been fine if I didn't have a horrible tooth ache.

I have been with this tooth ache for three days and I was at my breaking point. I knew I should go to the dentist but it terrified me to go. I would rather let the pain kill me then go to the dentist.

None of the Cullen's knew about my tooth ache. I had managed to keep it from Edward by going home early on Thursday and Friday so I could avoid lunch. I also avoided feeling pain around Jasper or avoiding Jasper all together if I could. Today was Saturday and I still had my secret all to myself. So I thought.

I was on the couch with Carlisle. He was watching the news and skimming paperwork from the hospital when his phone rang. He looked at his cell phone and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What is it, Carlisle?"

"This number has an area code of 305-Florida." He said looking up at me from his glasses. 305? That was Florida, I saw Carlisle pick up the phone and speak into it clearly. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking" I listened anxiously while he spoke into the phone. He nodded and agreed with whatever the person on the other line was saying. "I understand, don't worry I'll take care of it. Thank you for informing me on this Mrs. Swan". Shock ran threw me; that was my mother on the phone and when I looked at Carlisle he had already hung up and had his paperwork in a neat pile.

"Bella that was your mother on the phone, she told me that Charlie has been noticing that you are barely eating and that you hold your mouth a lot and whimper." He stood up and walked over to the recliner and towered over me a bit. I gulped down a dose of nerves that rose in my throat and slouched down in the recliner a bit.

"Is this true?" He asked me.

"C-Carlisle…uhh…well…I mean" I stuttered pathetically along my sentence as Carlisle looked down at me.

He sighed and slouch down to my height. "Bella, why haven't you told any of us? How many times do we have to assure you that you will never be a bother to us?"

I looked down ashamed and blushing, "It…wasn't that…I…_didn't_ want to tell you…it's just…I don't…like…Th-the dentist."

He took my chin in his hand, "Bella that was no reason to not tell us. You shouldn't wait to tell us when you're hurt…it might get worse."

"I think it did get worse…" I spoke finally groaning in pain and bring my hand to my jaw.

"Bella, how long has your tooth ached?"

"Not long…" I whispered looking away from his gaze and at the floor. I slouched down a little bit further in my chair, "Just since…T-Thursday" I let out in barely a whisper.

"Oh Bella, I can't believe you held it in for this long" Carlisle replaced my hand with his. I sighed at the relief his ice cold hand brought.

"Bella, you can't wait any longer, I'm going to call Dr. Rose and make an emergency appointment." Carlisle stood up and pulled out his cell phone. I heard him go into the other room and make the arrangements. I looked at the clock and groaned. It was 12:40A.M, I'm sure there is an opening.

I groaned, how could Renee do this to me? She is still observant and she is on the other side of the_ country_! And what surprised me most is that _Charlie _noticed this, I thought he wasn't as observant as my mother! I sighed and put my head in my hands. I was doomed now that Carlisle knew.

"Bella?" I looked up but didn't expect to see him so close. He was right in front of me kneeling down on one knee with one of his hands on my lower back. "Are you ok? Does it hurt a lot?"

"No…well, yes it hurts but…" I let my sentence trail off before I could finish it.

"But what Bella?"

"I-I'm scarred…Carlisle. I-I don't like the dentist an-and now I…" I couldn't stop the tears before I finished my sentence. I wasn't sure if I was crying because my tooth was in agonizing pain or if my fears just got to me.

"Hush darling, hush…" Carlisle said soothingly rubbing his hands up and down my back. "I know you don't want to go but Bella, I promise you'll feel better. It'll be just fine. I'm doing this for your own good, Bella."

I looked up at Carlisle with tear filled eyes, "Ok Carlisle…I trust you." And with that Carlisle pulled me into a hug.

And once I calmed down Carlisle told me what I didn't want to hear, "Dr. Rose can see you at 1:30." I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 1:15. "So we better go, we don't want to be late."

I sighed and got up, "I want to be late" I mumbled under my breath as Carlisle grabbed his coat and then grabbed mine. We went out to the Mercedes and I tried to figure out how much time I had to run to my truck before Carlisle could catch me but as if he was reading an open book he said, "If you run, I'll bring you right back. You won't even make it past Emmett's jeep." I looked to the jeep that was right next to Carlisle Mercedes. I sighed knowing there was no way out of this and went to the passenger side.

Almost instantly we were out of the Cullen's garage and driving off to the town. I shook the whole way and I knew Carlisle sensed that I didn't want to talk. He put in a CD and my lullaby that Edward wrote for me filled the car, echoing off the windows. I tried to fight against sleep but it took over and I let the darkness consume me into my dreams of Edward holding me and kissing me.

"Bella…" I heard someone saying my name; I was in that world of being awake and slipping back into darkness. "Bella…" I heard my name again. I lifted my head and saw that we were outside the building. I gulped down the fear the rose immediately in my throat and froze.

"Bella, you can do this. You trust me remember?" I turned to Carlisle and sighed. That is what I said, isn't it. _Carlisle. He won't let anything happen to you, remember? You trust him_. The voice inside my head told me. I opened the car door and Carlisle smiled, "That's my girl".

We walked to the office and Carlisle signed me in. We waited for only about 5 minutes before the nurse came out and called me. She put the paper bib around me and left my file on the counter for Dr. Rose.

Mean while, I was shaking my nerves away in the chair. I jumped when Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, calm down, everything will be fine. Shhh…Sweetie." He tried soothing me by running his hands threw my hair. Then the door to the office opened and in came Dr. Rose. She looked nice. She had on a white lab coat that was unbuttoned with a white blouse and black pencil skirt. She had long black hair that was perfectly straight and grass green eyes and of course a perfect smile. She must have been no older the Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, how nice to see you again? How is Esme?"

"Doing well, she asked about you. Jack doing ok?" Carlisle asked nicely back.

"Just fine and I was looking for you on Monday at the hospital. I am expecting a child but Dr. Snow informed me you were away.

"Well, congrats Dr. Rose. Please call me when you're planning your next visit and I'll be there."

"Very well" she smiled, "so what brings you here today?"

"Well, my son's girlfriend, Bella has a tooth ache of some sort. I was hoping you could help."

"Of course, well Bella, let's take a look and see what we got?" She sat down and put on some gloves on then grabbed the mouth mirror and looked around my mouth. "Ah yes, here is the little sucker causing you pain. Bella, you have a small cavity. It's fairly easy to fix. Let me just get my tools ready."

I saw her as she went from cabinet to cabinet getting things and setting them on a tray. She finally sat down and said "Bella, I'm going to numb the area a bit." She put on a mask and Carlisle took my hand. I squeezed my hand in Carlisle's while the pinch lasted. Carlisle rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs. I loosened a bit when the pinch was done. Then as she waited for my lip to numb she ordered her equipment and made sure everything worked.

She put the spit sucker on the corner of my mouth and then began working. She worked quickly moving back and fourth concentrating on her work. Carlisle kept rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. I tried to concentrate on the blue colored ceiling and Carlisle running his hands threw my hair.

I thought of Edward. Edward kissing me and caressing my cheek. I pictured Edward on our wedding day. I could picture myself walking down the Cullen's staircase and to Edward. My stomach fluttering with butterflies and Edward smiling at me. I was lost in my daydream that I didn't realize Dr. Rose was done and Carlisle and she were in a conversation as she put her stuff away.

"So how many months are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Three. Soon it'll be four." She smiled looking away from the tray and then at me, she smiled at me. "The anesthetic should last only about 15 minutes more. Do you want to wait here till it fades?" She asked me. I knew the answer to that. I stood up from the chair immediately regretting it with the dizziness that followed. "I'm fine thank you. Congratulations on your child." Carlisle helped me stand up and walked me to the door. "Goodbye Bella, Dr. Cullen." She said happily as we closed the door and she cleaned up. We walked to the car slowly and carefully. I put my head back and closed my eyes. "That's better; I was seeing two of you Carlisle." I said jokingly. He laughed a little at that, "Don't worry that should ware off soon." I opened my eyes and looked at Carlisle.

"Thank you…you were right…everything was fine."

"See, you shouldn't be scarred to go to the dentist. Daddy's got your back." He winked at me.

"And she is very nice."

"Yes, I like her because unlike the nurses she doesn't like me. She is madly in love with someone." He smiled at me, "Esme and her are good friends."

"I love you dad!"

"I love you to my baby girl!" and kissed my forehead.


End file.
